You say 'Saotome', I say 'Nome'
by steshin
Summary: Sheryl and Alto have a hypothetical discussion.


Title: You say 'Saotome', I say 'Nome'.  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Sheryl and Alto have a hypothetical discussion.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes peered through the windows of the jewelry shop. One pair was filled with awe and wonder while the other was full of boredom and indifference.

"Alto, look at this ring! Isn't it lovely?" Sheryl pointed to one of the displays. Alto merely shrugged. "Lovely and expensive."

"If only they had one with a bigger stone…"

"Why don't you buy it? I'm sure you have the money for such trifle things." Alto said, annoyed at having to stand outside such a shop with passer-bys thinking he was a girl. Then again—the latter was already something he was getting used to.

"Humph. You don't know anything, do you Alto?"

"Well when I'm with you, my intellect is rather unappreciated." Alto muttered.

Sheryl gave out a how-pitiful-you-are sigh and pointed once more to the sparkling ring behind the glass.

"That's an engagement ring. A man buys it for the woman he wants to marry," She giggled gleefully, "isn't that romantic?"

Alto, despite having played roles of the female counterpart, was still a far cry behind as any man when it came to understanding women. What did women see in those shiny rocks? Unless you wanted to cut glass, what use do you have for an annoyingly bright diamond thief-bait ring?

Alto resisted the urge to snort and chose to use sarcasm instead.

"Yeah, sure. _How romantic_."

Sheryl turned and gave him a glare for his lack of enthusiasm. "With that attitude, I can see why you have a bit of a nasty reputation with women."

Alto didn't even bother denying it. "Yeah so?"

Sheryl sighed—this time genuinely and gazed at the kabuki princess with a rather impish smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Say Alto…"

"What?" Somehow, Alto did not like that tone in her voice.

"Do you ever dream of marrying me?"

"_WHAT?!_"

Sheryl planted her hands on her hips. "You heard me."

Trying to look unfazed—despite the obvious coloring on his face—Alto tartly answered. "Never crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Really_ really?"

"Really really."

"Is that so?" Sheryl tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking up above the artificial sky.

"Because I've entertained the thought a few times. But then…I certainly wouldn't want to be Saotome Sheryl. Sounds too strange on my tongue."

She started to move away, Alto right behind her.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Sheryl. But if—-_and if_—-we do get married, you'd have to take that name even if it isn't to your liking."

Alto almost fell down on his back when Sheryl abruptly turned to him.

"Who says?"

Alto touched his nape, "Well…err, don't you have to have a license or something?"

"Well duh of course you do!" Sheryl responded as they resumed in their walking to God knows where, "but what law says I have to go by the name of 'Saotome' after I marry you?"

Realization struck Alto. "So that's it! You wouldn't want to change your name if you marry me."

"Probably not!" was her haughty comeback. "After all, I'm Sheryl. Sheryl Nome. Since I'm an only child, I'd like to retain my maiden name. I'd be called 'Ms. Nome' instead of 'Miss Nome'."

"But then how will people know we're married?" Alto asked dubiously.

"I'll wear my wedding ring, of course!"

"Why can't you just put a hyphen between our names?"

"Then you'd be Saotome-Nome."

"What's wrong with Saotome anyway?" Alto posed with building vexation.

"Wait! I have a better idea! Why don't you take the name of 'Nome' when we get married?"

"_THE HELL?!_"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Me? Take your name?" The very idea was so absurd.

"Well, why not? You had no problem forcing your name on me."

"Well aside from the fact that Saotome is a proud traditional name from a very good lineage, I happen to be an only child as well," Alto argued. "So if you don't want to marry me just because of a stupid surname matter, then you should never have accepted my proposal in the first place."

"You never proposed"—

"_Hypothetical_ proposal!"

They lingered in a tense silence until Sheryl broke the ice.

"Geez. I was just joking around. You didn't have to get all worked up."

To her amusement, Alto blushed deep red mumbling something of "…well I wasn't that serious either."

The silence renewed for a while.

"Sheryl."

"What?"

"If we do get married"—

"Oh for the love of—I am not giving up my maiden name!"

* * *

-This shot was inspired from Archie: Betty and Veronica Double Digest No. 153.

* * *


End file.
